Trailers have numerous uses and applications and can be removably attachable to a vehicle for towing. A towing hitch assembly having a ball member can be removably connected to the vehicle and then connected to a trailer hitch coupler on the trailer to removably connect the vehicle to the trailer.
The trailer hitch coupler extends away from the trailer and includes a ball receiving socket. The ball receiving socket of the trailer hitch coupler is removable and attachable to the ball of the towing hitch assembly of the vehicle. The ball is normally held in the ball receiving socket of the trailer hitch coupler by a retention device that is operated by a suitable mechanism, such as a clasp, draw or a lever. Once the ball receiving socket receives the ball of the towing hitch, the retention device is actuated to engage the ball and positively mount the trailer hitch coupler to the towing hitch assembly. When the trailer is not being towed and is stored or otherwise unattended, the trailer hitch coupler is disengaged from the ball of the towing hitch assembly of the vehicle.